plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tall-nut
Tall-nut (tạm dịch: Hồ Đào Cao) là một cây phòng thủ xuất hiện trong cả hai game chính của sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. ''Nó có chức năng và tốc độ khôi phục như một cây Wall-nut, nhưng lại có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi. Ngoài ra, chiều cao vượt trội của Tall-nut cũng cho phép nó ngăn không cho một số loại zombie bay hay nhảy qua, và buộc chúng phải ăn nó trước khi có thể di chuyển tiếp. Nguồn gốc Cũng như Wall-nut, Tall-nut được tạo ra dựa trên quả hồ đào, hay còn gọi là óc chó (Juglans regia). Tên tiếng Anh của nó là ghép giữa hai từ "Wall-nut" và "tall", nghĩa là cao, ý chỉ khả năng kết hợp vừa phòng thủ như Wall-nut, vừa chắn các loại zombie bay của Tall-nut. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Tall-nut được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 3-8. Tall-nut có thể chặn lại các loại zombie sau đây: * Pole Vaulting Zombie * Dolphin Rider Zombie * Pogo Zombie Tall-nut có thể chịu được đến 144 phát cắn, và ngoại hình của nó bắt đầu thay đổi lần lượt ở phát cắn thứ 48 và 96, trước khi bị ăn hoàn toàn. Chiến thắng mini-game Pogo Party mà không dùng Tall-nut và Magnet-shroom sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích "Sproing! Sproing!". Trong Beghouled và Beghouled Twist, Tall-nut đóng vai trò như phiên bản nâng cấp của Wall-nut. Để nâng cấp thì người chơi phải bỏ ra 250 mặt trời. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tall-nut được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Ngày 18 của Wild West trong bản quốc tế, hoặc mua với giá 200.000 đồng trong bản Trung Quốc. Nó có thể chặn lại các loại zombie sau đây: * Imp Pirate Zombies và Zombie Bull Rider phóng ra bởi Imp Cannon và Zombie Bull * Jetpack Zombie * Dodo Rider Zombie * Bug Zombie * Balloon Zombie Tall-nut giờ có thể chịu được đến 160 phát cắn, và ngoại hình của nó bắt đầu thay đổi lần lượt ở phát cắn thứ 53 và 107, trước khi bị ăn hoàn toàn. Cho Plant Food lên năm cây Tall-nut trong cùng một màn sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích "High Five". Tall-nut cũng là phiên bản nâng cấp của Wall-nut với giá 1000 mặt trời trong Beghouled, cùng với Endurian. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Tall-nut Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that can't be vaulted or jumped over. Toughness: very high Special: can't be vaulted or jumped over People wonder if there's a rivalry between Wall-nut and Tall-nut. Tall-nut laughs a rich baritone laugh. "How could there be anything between us? We are brothers. If you knew what Wall-nut has done for me..." Tall-nut's voice trails off and he smiles knowingly. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 125 TOUGHNESS: Very High RECHARGE: Sluggish Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that block low flying zombies. Special: blocks launched imps Tall-nut is opening a chain of stores for Tall and Taller gentlemen. "I'll shell out the savings to you!" Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Tall-nut sẽ hồi lại tất cả máu và tạo ra một bộ áo giáp kim loại có khả năng chịu được thêm 240 phát cắn, hoặc một cú đập của Gargantuar. Trang phục Tall-nut tạo ra bộ giáp pha lê có khả năng chịu được 480 phát cắn. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Guardian Armor: Tự hồi phục và tạo ra giáp cho tất cả đồng minh để giảm sát thương cho chúng. Nó cần Tenacious Plant Food để kích hoạt. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online Trong Adventure Mode Tạo ra giáp làm giảm sát thương gây ra bởi zombie. Chiến thuật Tall-nut có chức năng tương tự như Wall-nut, đó là tạo ra một bức tường chắn giữa các cây tấn công và lũ zombie đang đến gần. So với "đàn em" của mình thì Tall-nut sẽ khó trồng hơn ở đầu màn chơi vì mức giá cao, nhưng bù lại vào đó là sức chống chịu ưu việt cùng với khả năng chặn lại các zombie có thể nhảy hoặc bay qua đầu những cây khác. Tall-nut có thể nâng cao hiệu quả sát thương cho một số loại cây với tầm tấn công ngắn như Spikeweed và Bonk Choy bằng cách giữ zombie lại một chỗ, cho phép các loại cây trên có thêm thời gian để tấn công. Là một cây phòng thủ, Tall-nut cũng có thể được trồng đè lên nếu người chơi đã có Wall-nut First Aid. Imitater có thể được dùng để bù đắp lại nhược điểm khôi phục chậm của Tall-nut, nhưng kể cả vậy, Tall-nut vẫn không được khuyến khích mang theo trong Survival: Endless và Endless Zone, vì mật độ zombie cực lớn có thể nhanh chóng phá hủy cây này. ''Plants vs. Zombies Tall-nut là một lựa chọn sáng giá cho mini-game Pogo Party, vì nó có thể chặn lại Pogo Zombie, ngăn không cho chúng nhảy liên tục về phía nhà người chơi. Tuy nhiên họ cũng sẽ không lấy được thành tích "Sproing! Sproing!" nếu dùng Tall-nut ở đây. Trồng Tall-nut lên Lily Pad là một cách đơn giản để cản Dolphin Rider Zombie và khiến chúng mất đi cá heo. Tuy nhiên, cũng cần lưu ý một điều là không bao giờ được trồng Tall-nut ở cột ngoài cùng, vì nếu làm vậy, lũ Dolphin Rider Zombie vẫn có thể nhảy qua nó mà vẫn không mất con cá heo. Vì zombie này nhảy từ trên bờ xuống cưỡi cá heo ở ô thứ 2 mép phải, không phải ô ngoài cùng. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Mặc dù sang game thứ hai này, sức chống chịu của Tall-nut đã được cải thiện đôi chút, nhưng tình hình lại không khả quan hơn với nó vì nhiều lý do. Thứ nhất, mật độ zombie trong các màn của Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''dày đặc hơn rất nhiều so với game đầu tiên, khiến cho việc sử dụng các cây phòng thủ không còn là lựa chọn hay. Thứ hai, tính năng của Blover được nâng cấp cũng đồng nghĩa với việc các zombie bay không còn là mối lo ngại cho người chơi nữa. Ngoài ra, Tall-nut cũng phải cạnh tranh trực tiếp với Infi-nut, vì trường lực của cây này cũng có thể chặn lại các zombie bay, cũng như sức mạnh của một số loại zombie đặc biệt. Tuy không còn có nhiều tác dụng, Tall-nut vẫn là một cây phòng thủ tốt cho các màn zombie xuất hiện không quá dày đặc, hay màn có yêu cầu không được để zombie giẫm lên luống hoa, cũng như các màn yêu cầu bảo vệ cây (Save Our Seeds). Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng ''Plants vs. Zombies * Vì tầm tấn công không đủ rộng mà nếu được trồng ngay sau Tall-nut (hoặc chéo sang ở hai hàng lân cận), thì Gloom-shroom không thể tấn công zombie ở phía bên kia Tall-nut, trừ khi Dolphin Rider Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie hoặc Pogo Zombie cố nhảy qua nó. * Khi zombie đang ăn Tall-nut, nó sẽ đứng im và dừng mọi cử động lại. Tuy nhiên trong bản DS của game, nó vẫn có thể cử động. * Tall-nut chỉ xuất hiện trong màn All your brainz r belong to us trong I, Zombie, ở phía trước hàng thứ hai. * Trong phiên bản DS, nếu một Dolphin Rider Zombie cố nhảy qua hai cây Tall-nut trồng liên tiếp cùng hàng, thì zombie đó sẽ mắc kẹt trên cây thứ hai thay vì cây đầu tiên. * Cũng trong phiên bản DS, Tall-nut ở giai đoạn bị phá hủy thứ hai trông có vẻ như bị cào hoặc bị cắn. * Tall-nut là một trong mười hai cây xuất hiện trên màn hình chọn cây sau khi Grave Buster được mở khóa ở phiên bản online. Các cây còn lại bao gồm Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater,Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Doom-shroom, Cactus và Blover. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Trong bản cập nhật 1.1.3 của bản Trung Quốc, khi người chơi lấy được trang phục cho Tall-nut, thì khi được trồng, nó sẽ có vẻ như có luôn cả giáp. Xem thêm * Cây phòng thủ * Tall-nut Zombie * Wall-nut First Aid * High Five Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Cây hồ bơi Thể loại:Hồ bơi Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Wild West Thể loại:Wild West Thể loại:Cây phòng thủ Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm be:Высокі арэх ru:Высокий орех es:Nuez cáscara-rabias de:Hochwall-Nuss fr:Grande noix pl:Tall-nut pt-br:Noz Gigante en:Tall-nut zh:高坚果